The Omega: A Winx Mini-Story
by Anita James
Summary: The Omega dimension wasn't always a prison, it was once a powerful kingdom, That was until a prophecy was foretold that a woman of ice would bring its prosperity crashing down. Told though the eyes of Princess Eira This story brings to life the series of tragedies that brought this once mighty kingdom to its knees.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 _So cold..._

The fairy struggled to move as ice slowly encased her legs, she held a package wrapped in beige cloth in one hand and a halberd in another as she did her best to walk on her shaking legs. The halberd she held dropping from her shaking fingers just before she fell to the ground onto the bright green grass catching herself with her now free hand by placing it on the ground before her, a hopeful smile coming to her face as she thought she had made it out of the kingdom only for the hope to turn to fear as a boot came down in front of her, missing her hand by barely an inch. The ground in front of her slowly starting to turn to ice causing her trembling hand to turn numb. The fairy didn't want to look up as she felt something warm land on her head and several red drops dropped onto the ground in front of her which caused her to hold the beige package closer to her body, she didn't need to be an expert to know that as the red drops continued to drip onto the ground to know that the red drops where blood. It was so cold... The thought invaded the fairy's mind just before she forced herself to look up at the person in front of her. She slowly brought her eyes up from the pristine white boots, travelling up the long legs of the person blocking her path as she saw her legs where covered by a very thin but durable white fabric that swirled around up to the woman's waist and up over her shoulders to form a type of sheer jump suit that was all one piece of fabric that also formed a white fur cape that hung from her shoulders down to the ground, the only thing that interrupted the flow of white fabric was a bright luminescent crystal snow flake that was pinned to the white fabric just below the perpetrator's exposed bellybutton. The fairy ignored the blood coated hands of the woman in front of her and instead looked at the face of the woman who had destroyed everything.

 _It was so cold..._

Biting the inside of her cheek the fairy watched as the white clad women barely moved the tip of her pinky which caused a small pillar of ice to appear just below the halberd, lifting it up from the now frozen ground and bringing it to rest in her hands, and with the weapon in the woman's hand it felt a little more chilly, as if all the warmth in the entire realm had vanished when the blue halberd touched the woman's skin. The women turned her head just enough so that her eyes could have an uninterrupted view of the halberd, her curly raven black hair bounced as she lifted her head, looking down at the halberd as she gripped the weapon as she opened her carnelian red lips, her words coming from between them where just as cold as the ice that she manipulated to her whim

"So, the king thought you would be able to keep this from me?" the woman said, the lack of emotion coming from her voice could scar warriors, not a single drop of emotion was held in her voice, not hate, not surprise, not boredom or even triumph, this woman who had just destroyed the strongest dynasty the realm had ever known didn't even have a note of pleasure staining her voice. The fairy dug the nails on her free hand into the ice, causing spider web cracks to form, what kind of wickedness was this bitch to not have any emotion even when causing so much suffering? Why had she done it? A little whimper came from the beige bundle that the fairy held onto with her other arm and she quickly loosened her grip, with the appearance of the woman in front of her she had almost forgotten about the princess. The sound didn't seem to bother woman in front of her as she raised the halberd a few feet before slamming it down on the ground, causing shock waves to ripple though the ground, a collective scream coming from the frozen city behind the fairy, but her attention wasn't on the people who where crying out for help but they where instead on the halberd as the ax fell away and dropped onto the ground to reveal the bright stones beneath, sapphires, Onyx and pearls all dotted the former halberd which was now revealed to be a beautifully decorated pointed sceptre

"Father made a horrible mistake entrusting this to his mistress" the woman said and the fairy growled coldly

"How could you do this Isolde! To the people! to the kingdom! To your family!" the fairy yelled and the woman, who's name was Isolde, turned her head causing her dark curls to bounce around her face

"because this is what I am!" emotion finally came into Isolde's voice

"This is what the you, father, mother, everyone made me like this!" Isolde said as she pointed the sharp end of the sceptre at the fairy, her orchid coloured eyes narrowed as the fairy had to lift her head as the point pointed at the hollow of her throat

"Please, Isolde, you know you're not like this. I've raised you since you where a little girl, You're not evil, I would have seen it, Please put the sceptre down, we can still remedy this" the fairy said and Isolde frowned

"At one point or another I would have believed you Claire, but after that...thing's birth" Isolde turned the point to the bundle in the fairy's arm

"after that thing appeared, I accepted what everyone else knew" she hissed as the fairy held the bundle to her tighter as she slowly sat back on her knees

"This isn't you" the fairy whispered as she looked into Isolde's eyes "and you know it...this is just envy, jealousy, the tantrum of a little girl, you don't need to bring it any farther" she whispered and Isolde looked at the fairy, blinking several times, her eyes seemed to change for a moment before suddenly hardening as she swung the sceptre

"Shut up!" Isolde roared as she brought the sceptre down on the fairy, but with lightening speed the fairy dodged it by flinging her body to the right, scraping her entire arm along the rough ice as she slid. Struggling to her feet the fairy was breathing hard as Isolde raised the sceptre up and though her arm forward causing ice to appear out of no where in the shape of sharp thin lethal blades, but when the fairy dodged the ice blade shattered against the stone behind her

"Stop moving!" Isolde screamed, rage contorting her beautiful face into a disgusting mass of stressed wrinkled and crows feet as Isolde flung more and more icicles at the fairy as she ran along the wall, holding the crying bundle to her chest as she felt ice from the shattering icicles land on her back. The fairy slid as she turned the corner, putting one hand on the wall to steady herself she fell into a hidden crack in the wall and landed on cold hard ground, but it wasn't frozen, it was just cold. The fairy could feel grass tickling her raw arm as she stumbled to her feet and started sliding her way side ways though the crack in the cliff side wall. The raging screams from Isolde as the fairy flung herself out of the crevice and onto the ground on the other side of the wall. Gasping for air the fairy slowly stood up, the bundle in her arms had rolled off several feet and she gasped as she scrambled over to the unearthly still bundle and removed the layer covering it's face.

The fairy let out a sigh she hadn't realized she had held back when she saw the rosy cheeks of the Princess, she had somehow managed to just fall asleep. The fairy picked her up and stood, looking around she felt slightly better as she saw that she was standing in the middle of a farming field. Several people where staring at the fairy as she raised her free hand in a sign of peace as someone was already walking toward them dressed in loose dirty green pants and a loose brown shirt

"My name is Claire, please we need your help"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _Breathing..._

She had to control her breathing, it was key to her concentration. Deep breathing. Her orchid purple eyes narrowed on her target, a muscular buck with golden horns, grazing peacefully on the green grass in front of her. She knew she could take it down if she could just concentrate she could down the mighty beast with just one arrow. She drew back the bow string, an arrow made of ice forming as she let loose, the arrow flying toward the buck, it would have hit if the buck hadn't fallen before her arrow had hit, the buck was down. She was about to run toward it, to claim it as her own, that was until she saw three shadows jump from the cliffs above, sliding down the steep side of the cliff and kicking up dusty rock and debris that created a hazardous trail down the side off the cliff, not that sliding down the side of a cliff wasn't already dangerous, but the trail only made it worse. The three shadows stepped onto the ground from the cliff side as if it was no problem, striding over to the buck one of the shadows knelt down and placed a gloved hand onto the beasts head, holding it still as its other hand went to the other side of its head and twisted, snapping its neck with a crack that echoed sickeningly across the clearing, Causing her to shiver at the thought of how much strength the shadow had. She continued watching the three shadows as the tallest one seemed to be giving silent orders, if the shadows spoke she couldn't hear them. As the two others went about securing their kill the taller shadow surveyed the clearing and then started walking to the cliff side where her arrow had struck. She watched as the tall shadow as he looked at the arrow before turning his head slowly toward her hiding place in a large crack on the other side of the clearing, causing her to freeze as their eyes met, had the shadow seen her? The tall shadow then turned his head once again and walked back to the two who had finished tieing up the dead buck, giving orders and then watching as the two other shadows walked back to the cliff side, and with a might strength she had never seen before tossed the buck up into the air and weather it was luck or skill the buck landed over the edge of the cliff face, hitting the ground on top, and then the other two followed, putting one foot on the cliff side before seeming to run up. The tallest shadow though didn't seem to be going any time soon as the shadow turned back around and walked toward her hiding spot. She felt her heart beat slow and her blood become thick, trying to swallow but she felt as if all the moisture in her mouth had vanished as the tall shadow now stood in front of her hiding place in the crack of the cliffs, She tried to keep herself silent but despite her attempts she felt as if her breathing was to loud and that the rocks against her shoulders had grown claws. The shadow peered into the crack and she felt her face become cold, all the blood in her cheeks draining when she saw that it wasn't a shadow. A man peered into the crack of the cliff with swirling orange eyes that set fire to her blood and made her heart start to beat faster, she had never seen such eyes, the orange swirling and fighting with his pupil and the thin black circle at the edge of his eye that seemed to struggle to hold all the orange together in the tight circle in the center of the vast white sea around it that made the orange look like a fiery island.

She must have had a hitch in her breathing as she saw those orange orbs light with a dark sense of triumph just before the man...the shadow started to push his way forward, one arm covered completely in a long black glove reaching outward as if to grab at her, but she leaned back, the rocks digging into her shoulder, and then her eyes went wide as she turned her head and started to shimmy her way across the rocks, trying to get out. It wasn't the hand reaching for her that had frightened her, no, it was the long claws that tore though the dark glove and pierced the side of the cliff, somehow managing to dig deep into the rock in order to pull the strange man in between the cliff rocks. She started to scramble, she could see the light on the other side of the cliffs now, but she could also hear the cracking of the rocks as the nails of the man following her continued to pull his way though the darkness, she had to make it to the other side, if she could just make to the other side she could use her bow to-

She was jerked back, falling onto her side in a rather large section of her path and her arm flared in pain as she looked back. Her bow was stuck between two of the rocks, she jerked her arm, feeling a burning pain shoot though her as she tried to free her weapon, but it was no use, she could hear the man...the shadow, whatever it was coming closer. Tugging again at the weapon she could feel it loosen just a little bit, just a few more tugs and she would be able get it free, tugging again she felt one side slide. She almost had it when the clawed hand wrapped around the string, and with horror in her eyes she saw the string of the bow snap and she let go, the bow collapsing to the floor of the passage as she turned around, moving as fast as she could toward the light. With each step she felt like she was getting closer, felt the pathway become easier to navigate, but with the pathway easier for her to move around in it also meant that the thing following her could also move faster, and she could feel it now, breathing down her neck, the icy breath from the orange eyed creature.

She grabbed the edge of the passage, the light touching her fingers and she pulled herself out of the passage and landing on the ground. Her arms shielded her from the ground as she expertly rolled onto her back. She had just enough time to create a bow, ice swirling around her finger tips as she grabbed hold of the grip, aiming the bow upward as she forced magic from her fingers, she had just enough magic and control to create a single arrow just as the creature appeared from the passage way, its hood was down the shadows gone as the creature came into the light. Though the man was still cloaked in black she could now see his face, he looked older than she was but not by much, yet she could see how old his soul was reflected in those orange eyes now that he was in the light. The man's eyes reflected wisdom and strength far greater then that of the strongest oak tree, his face was well sculpted, the way the light danced across his brow and jaw line it was as if true beauty had been given a form...or at least it would have be true beauty if it wasn't for the frozen expression on his face, a cold expressionless mask of a face that could trump anyone else's ideals of beauty was wasted for the arrogance his posture radiated was so strong that no mater how beautiful she thought he was...no matter how beautiful anyone who laid eyes on him would think he was, his flawless face could never outshine the grotesque, hideous demeanour. As he wore as he turned that face toward her she felt the infectious cold crawl though her eyes and into her body, stopping her fingers from loosing the arrow on his form. She wouldn't have stood a chance if it wasn't for his long pale ivory hair sliding over his shoulder as he lunged, It warned her of the fate that she would have encountered if she didn't act. His clawed fingers where out stretched, aiming for her throat as he lunged himself though the air toward her, she felt her fingers slip from the icy arrow and she saw it fly though the air to meet him, she wasn't able to see if the arrow had made its mark for just as it seemed like it had connected the world exploded in white and she was forced to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _Ice..._

Everything was covered in ice, even the flowers where encased in ice, forever trapped in a beautiful stasis, each petal of the flowers and each blade of grass individually coated in a layer of ice thin enough for the beauty of the plants below to be seen and very easy to break with simply a step of the foot, but that wasn't the only thing that was shocking. As she turned her head so she was looking directly in front of her, the man's arm was stretched out, all of his long clawed fingers curled back except for one which was so long it was almost touching her throat. She shivered, looking up at the man, it was clearly a man now that she looked at him. The ice had destroyed the shadows and left him bare, his clothing had evaporated as soon as the ice had swallowed him and it took every ounce of will power to keep herself from letting her eyes travel down the ice farther than they already had, from the iced over face with the malevolent orange eyes still looking at her as if she where prey to be sliced up and eaten, down from his eyes to his chiseled jaw line and the sneer his perfect lips had been pulled back to create while in the processes showing his perfectly white teeth and the set of long canine teeth that looked poised to rip out her throat, Just his face was erotic looking compared to the men of her village who's teeth where never pointed, who's faces where always like a painting of peace compared to this frozen man in front of her. When she had dared to let her eyes travel lower she had seen a vein standing out against the paleness of his skin, the hollow of his throat strangely defined and his arms strong, she had never seen muscles that big on anyone other than the village black smith and still they where bigger, probably made so by his broad shoulders and wide chest, he would have had no problem ripping her apart without those lethal claws. What had made her promise herself never to look down again wasn't the six more defined muscles on his stomach so well developed that power obviously wasn't a problem, no, it was what she found when she had followed the two lines on either side of his stomach that had come down to swiftly form a V shape, and at the end of those two lines, what lingered their had made her heart stop and her eyes snap away, she had preferred the fear of the shadows despite the attraction she felt to this man before her, he had tried to kill her!

Wiggling her way away from the claw at her throat she managed to sit back up, her clothing wet from the water her body heat had turned the ice, oh god...how long would the Ice hold if it was already melting from her own body heat, he had been moving, trying to kill her, how long would it take before he was trying to aim for her throat again?

 _In the Village..._

Claire stood on the porch of her small hut, brought up by hand over three years of back breaking manual labor in order to have a roof over her head and to provide a warm place for herself and her charge. She looked out across the expanse of the town waiting for the girl to return home, she had said that she would be back hours ago and already she was hours late. Claire was about to walk back inside when finally she saw her waiving at her and Claire couldn't help but smile

"You're Late Eira, wheres the food?" She asked, raising an eyebrow but unable to keep her smile off her face as she saw her blush

"Sorry, My bow broke before I could kill it" she said and Claire sighed

"Its alright, you can try again tomorrow" Claire smiled as she brought Eira inside, closing the door behind her

"Go light the oven and I'll find something in the pantry" Claire said and watched as Eira walked into the kitchen. Claire walked outside and flipped open the pantry doors, walking down under the house and looking though the shelf's, most everything was canned in glass jars or pickled, meats where a rarity to have now since they rotted so fast and with a majority of the rivers frozen fish was rarer still and water had been trickled down to whatever they could harvest from the morning dew or draw up from under the ground. Crouching down Claire brought her skirt up to form a little pocket and she dumped roughly two cups of rice into her skirt, watching as some white powder muted the blue fabric as it settled. Standing up again, the edges of her skirt in hand Claire grabbed a jar of picked tomato's and walked back up the stairs and closed the pantry doors before heading back inside. Eira was already boiling some water over the stove as if she already knew what she was planning to make, not that it was shocking when Claire slowly dumped the rice in the barely boiling water

"Rice and Tomato's today" Claire smiled as she dusted the white off her skirt, causing it to go into the air, Eira just smiled and Claire frowned, something was wrong, she could tell

"Eira, Did something happen? Are you upset because of your bow?" she asked and Eira sighed before shaking her head and leaning up against the wall

"No, its just..." she stopped which caused Claire to just smile before she grabbed a cup from the cupboard above Eira's head and brought it down, pouring some of the boiling water that was cooking the rice into the cup Claire then reached over to the window sill and plucked one of the dandelion blossoms and put it in the hot water to seep before handing it over to Eira to drink

"Go on" Claire said as she sat down and soon Eira followed, swirling the water in the cup with slight tilts of the hand

"We live in a place between cliffs and hills as far as the eye can see and no one has bothered to ever go beyond to see if any other places exist" Eira said and Claire smiled

"We've never had a reason to, its peaceful here, besides no one lives beyond the cliffs and I doubt anyone lives over the hill's" she said, a blatant lie...but it had to be told, for her safety, but it seemed that wouldn't satisfy Eira if the confusion in her eyes was anything to go by, what had she seen while she was hunting.

"We have no proof of that, what if there are other villages outside of this one, maybe places bigger than villages? They could have food and water and meat" She said but Claire was already shaking her head

"If they did they wouldn't share it with us"

"How do you know? Have you ever been outside the village?" Anger had started to come into Eira's voice and Claire knew that she had hit something, had she met someone?

"Because I just do Eira! This world is evil and cold! Outside of this place nothing grows! If we where to go wandering around looking for other people we would just be met with weapons and threats! They would want us to show them how we have survived!" Claire said, forcing herself to yell, and it had worked, tears where welling at the side of Eira's eyes

"So where just to let people die because we are selfish? Because we don't want to take the chance..." Eira said and Claire looked at her, nodding her head

"Yes. For our survival, for you and me and everyone else in this village, we are to stay put." She said, watching as Eira stood up, her chair squeaking across the floor

"I'm going for a walk" she whispered before walking out the door. Claire looked down at the table, waiting in the chair for almost an hour, until the rice had soaked up all the water and had started to burn to the bottom of the pot and the dandelion had turned the water yellow in the glass, long enough the Claire knew that Eira would have left the village to return to wherever she found what was making her question her life in the village. Claire stood back up and walked out of the house, shutting the door and making her way down to the elders in order to tell them that finally, Eira knew.

 _Rocks..._

Rocks where everywhere, skittering down the small incline Eira took in order to return to the frozen opening where she had left the man earlier. How could Claire say that! Her hands turned into fists, they couldn't be the only people around, that man had proven that more people where out their, she had never entertained the thought before, of others outside of the village but now that she had seen that man, had survived his attack and seen what type of power he had at his finger tips, if they ever found the village they wouldn't stand a chance, but the fate of her village wasn't even her top priority, she wanted to know where that guy came from, why he tried to kill her. Walking across the frozen field of grass flowers Eira stopped in front of the man, he had started to melt, ice dripping off of his frozen body, making it look like his muscular form was rippling underneath the ice. Once of his eyes where already moving, already free from the ice and when it spotted Eira it glared at her, became distorted with the strange hatred. Fighting though the fear that encased her body Eira reached out and took a deep breath, melting the ice around his neck and head and stopping once his bone white hair slid forward and hung down in front of his face, Eira moved the hair behind his ear so she could see his eyes, she needed to see his eyes in order to know if he was telling the truth or not, or if he was planning something, so she delt with the few second she had to stand so close, the few seconds she could feel his breath and smell the scent of cinnamon that made her heart beat choke. Once she had fixed his hair back she moved so she was at least five feet from him before whispering

"Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

 _Beautiful..._

Their was no other word to describe the man before her, he was beautiful, far beyond the shackles that society placed on the concept of beauty, merely his face was enough to cause fire to flow though the body of any who looked at him even if his personality damped his beauty, it was probably a good thing because if he was any more beautiful Eira probably wouldn't be able to stop herself from releasing him from the melting ice around him

"Who are you?" she asked again as she watched his bleach bone white hair fall over his shoulder even though she had secured it behind his ear. That simple movement made Eira shiver

"What are you?" she whispered, her hands cupped each other and pressed to the center of her chest, she could feel her heart beat though her breasts. She watched his face, trying to search for anything that would tip her off to what he was thinking but she found nothing except a cocky grin that caused her heart to thump so hard she felt as if it was trying to break free from under her rib cage. Eira blinked several times and looked down, finding her arm stretched out as if readying to free him from the ice, the thought made her pale slightly as she yanked her arm back. The man chuckled, causing the scent of cinnamon to cascade of her senses

"Gamil of the Lily, son of Boetius and Lofn of house Jelena, faithful to her majesty the Queen" he said as he looked at Eira, but she looked confused, what was a lily, Boetius? Lofn? Jelena? What was a queen? The questions must have flickered though her eyes because the man in front of her, Gamil, seemed to grinned wider, showing his shockingly bright white teeth.

"If you have a question, you should ask" he said as she moved her eyes over to wrists, watching them slowly twist in the melting ice, she didn't have time.

"What is a Queen?" she asked, that seemed like the most important of the question, she had already managed to work out that Boetius and Lofn where names, from context most likely his parents, and a house? Maybe it was the place he lived...He lived in a house that was named Jelena, but a queen? She didn't know what a Queen was, the word was strange to her. The question seemed to make the cocky aura surrounding Gamil disappear for a moment

"You don't know of your queen?" he asked and Eira just shook her head

"This land, all of it, belongs to the Queen, She is the ultimate decider, the lady of the realm" he said, but that didn't clear anything up for her.

"You look a bit like her, perhaps the reason you haven't heard of her is..." Gamil grinned

"Would you like to see the queen?" he asked "I could bring you to her." He said and Eira seemed to frown for a moment

"Why would you take me to this...Queen" she asked, but her mind was already decided, if Claire wasn't going to explain anything then she was going to figure it out herself.

"Because, everyone should be able to see their queen" Gamil said "Just release me and I will lead you to her" he said, his eyes where swirling like a whirl pool of orange and yellow and she hesitated before she nodded her head. Raising her hand she moved it down and the ice melted with it slowly releasing his body from the cold. Once the ice was gone the shadows came back to him, swirling around his form and creating clothing from the darkness, hiding every inch of skin from her sight, a hood coming to rest over his white hair and casting his face into shadows so that only his orange eyes glowing from within could be seen. He stood straight and tall, taller than any man she had ever seen as he towered above her five foot frame by at least two gigantic feet, he was huge and the darkness didn't held with the awe

"My men have most likely already made it back to the capital. We should hurry" he said as he turned around and jumped, the shadows carrying him upward now that she was close she could tell that his power came from the shadows. He lept right up to the top of the cliff and then looked down at her with a frown which caused Eira to blush as she turned around, raising her arms above her head and then bringing them down, causing ice to burst forth from her hands, sending her sky rocketing up toward the cliff. She screamed once she was almost fifty feet, she felt her feet touch down on the cliff but she stumbled back, arms pinwheeling until she felt something solid at her back, and then two strong arms on both of her shoulders. She looked up into the darkness of the hood, her eyes meeting his. The eyes, they where surveying her, calculating her each movement, it made her shiver in confusion and then she felt him pull his arms away and step back, the emptiness she felt at her back startling her as she went right back to stumbling back, a hand was placed on her back to stop her from falling and Gamil grit his teeth

"We're walking" he said before turning around and continuing on. Eira couldn't see his hands in the shadows, but from what she felt she assumed that they where still their. Eira walked behind him as he lead her across the rocks. They where fairly flat but they where cold, she could feel the cold slithering though her boots and causing her to shiver, it wasn't natural ice. Natural ice didn't make her cold, but she knew it wasn't her ice either

"Who made this...the cold?" she asked and Gamil smirked slightly

"it has been this way for eighteen years, those who know about what caused it dare not speak about it" he said which caused Eira to shiver

"Was it the Queen?" Eira asked and Gamil's smirk grew into a grin that flashed his white teeth though the darkness

"H...how old are you?" Eira whispered and Gamil turned his head, piercing her with his orange eyes

"I'm twenty one as of yesterday" he said and then looked away from her before turning his head back

"And you are?" he asked

"eighteen" she said softly as she looked down, Gamil just chuckled before shaking his head

"Well then you're going to be in for quite the shock" Gamil said before he stopped suddenly causing Eira to walk into his back

"Welcome to Omega" he said and Eira moved, walking around his massive body to see what he called Omega and she couldn't hold back her expulsion of breath that forced its way passed her lips. She saw the largest house she had ever seen, it was far beyond a house, it was as if it was dozens and dozens of houses had been stacked upon each other to create the towering structure that parted the white clouds in the sky with its tall spiked spire.

"What is that?" Eira whispered, her whole body shaking

"That, is the White Castle, Home to Queen Isolde, matriarch of house Mahala" Gamil said. Eira looked at the castle, that seemed like a good name for it, a castle. The way the structure dominated everything below, it even made the cliff look small in its overwhelming presents, but she wasn't given any more time to oogle it before Gamil interrupted

"Lets get going" he said before he jumped over the cliff, hitting the side and sliding down. Eira gulped slight before nodding her head and following him down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 _Ice..._

The castle was made of solid ice. Eira brought her hands up to her arms and rubbed at her goose bumps, this ice wasn't natural, it was as if it was forced to stay here, sucking in all warmth and cold and joy. Eira had to follow Gamil exactly or she ran the risk of walking into spikes that jutted out of each corner, the palace was so angry, it made Eira tremble slightly.

"How can the Queen live here with the palace filled with such...malice" Eira whispered as she looked up at an ice chandelier which was made of dozens of spikes jutting out at random edges. Gamil looked back at Eira and smiled

"She can live here, because she made it this way." he said as he put his hands in his shadow like pockets, standing straighter, he didn't seem cold at all

"My father said that the castle at one point hadn't been ice, that it had been made of stone and that rivers use to flow though here freely and we once didn't have to go so far away for game." he said and looked back at Eira, frowning as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a closet made of thick ice, shutting the door behind her

"I'm warning you now Eira, the Queen is an evil women. She caused our kingdom to fall, the people are barely surviving." He said "I brought you here to reverse it" he said and Eira's eyes went wide

"wait what!" she yelled and Gamil hissed as he put a large hand over her mouth

"oh do shut up!" he snapped at her, and with his strong hand still over her mouth smelling of cinnamon he said

"Queen Isolde froze everything, we can't survive without her, she wants to conquer the entire planet...and that means you and your people. Everything you love will be frozen under the ice if you don't stop her" he said and Eira glared at him, he eyes narrowing even more before she took a deep breath and opened her mouth wide, biting down on his hand hard and causing him to pull back with a hiss

"How'd you get it into your head that I can do anything to stop her!" Eira snapped and Gamil smirked as he shook out his hand

"A prophesy exists, it states that the kingdom will fall, its prosperity will shatter but then a daughter of warmth will melt the ice and bring the kingdom back. Warmth can mean anything, and you being from a part of Omega that has yet to be touched by the ice means you're the closest thing we have to a savior" Gamil said, frowning

"Please" he said which caused Eira to bite her lip and look down before he slowly nodded her head

"I'll see what I can do" she muttered and Gamil smiled before nodding and opening the door.

They walked though more twisting hallways and archways, so many that Eira started to get confused, her eyes swirling with twists and turns that she tried to remember but couldn't, trying to hold on to the path ways where to much of a struggle for her brain to keep track of, but soon they came to a large room, larger than her entire village with a single high backed chair at the far end. Sitting in that chair was the most beautiful woman Eira had ever seen, a beautiful woman with curly raven black hair sat their with her head resting on her right hand, to her left was a staff like object, and she was dressed in the purest white she had ever seen, it was whiter than the snow they had crunched though to get here, almost luminescent in color. The Queen Isolde moved her eyes slowly over to the two in front of her. Gamil swallowed nervously before he slowly moved so he was on his knees, the queen's hand went over to the staff and Eira found herself on her knees bowing to the woman with the orchid eyes

"Greeting's your majesty" Gamil said and the Queen's eyes roamed over him and then over Eira, she could feel the eyes rolling over her skin, inspecting her pale flesh with an attitude so emotionless that it saturated the room.

"I return from the cave mazes with girl, she comes from a part of Omega where your power has yet to touch" he said and though Eira's long bangs she could see that the Queen didn't seem that surprised, and if she was the only thing that gave it away was the slight rising of her left eye brow

"and why did you think she was of importance to bring to me? My ice will grip all the lands within time, I am in no rush to quicken the inevitable" Isolde said as she leaned back in her throne, her long white nails slipping from the staff, leaving the metal ringing though the air. Eira shivered slightly, such power and she hadn't even released an ounce, Queen Isolde practically radiated confidence and regality. Gamil looked up at Isolde who flicked her finger, motioning for him to rise and slowly Gamil complied, leaving Eira to bow on her knees alone

"She is...unique, show her" Gamil said as he looked over at Eira, was that a signal? They hadn't spoken about when she would do this, was he telling her to attack now? Eira blushed slightly as she stood up and took a deep breath before a ball of ice appeared in her hand, now this seemed to surprise Isolde, but it wasn't a good surprise, in fact if anything it seemed to make her angry. Her hand now clutched the staff

"You bring this, rat to me, and you do not even introduce her or tell me how you came by the knowledge of her power" Isolde said and Gamil frowned

"I'm sorry Queen Isolde" he said as he grabbed Eira's arm and when he did she screamed as the ball of Ice was launched toward Isolde but she easily deflected it, sending it right at Gamil, and when it hit he was sent flying across the room against the wall

"Gamil!" Eira screamed as she ran over to him and grabbed his hand, he was already cold, shivering as he leaned against the ice wall

"I'll be fine" he whispered "Go" he said as Isolde stood up, her long white dress cascading down her long legs like a river

"Did you think I wouldn't notice your eyes? They are a reflection of mine. The same eyes we both took from our father" Isolde said as she walked down the steps from her throne

"To think you would be stupid enough to come here" Isolde hissed at her as she swung the staff around. Eria looked over at Isolde her eyes wide

"What are you talking about?" she said as she slowly stood and Isolde snorted, her beautiful face twisting with hate

"Don't pretend you don't know why you're here! You're here to dethrone me and take what is mine by birthright" she said as she lifted the staff

"Well I wont take it!" Isolde screamed as she swung the staff down, a blade of ice lashing out toward Eira in an arc, throwing her back and causing her to hit the doors with a hard thud

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Eira screamed

"Don't lie to me!" Isolde yelled back, trusting out her hand and causing shards of ice to launch toward Eria who quickly rolled out of the way

"Whats going on!" Eria cried out, tears running down her face. Isolde looked at her, blinked once and then blinked a few more times

"You don't really know?" Isolde whispered and Eria shook her head, causing Isolde to grin

"Well, allow me to inform you about what whats going on" Isolde said as a ball of ice started to form in her hand

"thirty eight years ago a woman named Claire had an affair with the former king of Omega, our father, and I was born." Isolde smiled as she though the ice at Eria, causing her to scream as it hit her ribs

"Eighteen years ago the Queen finally had a child, Twenty years after I was born!" this time ice flew from her hand in the form of daggers, but Eria managed to put up a shield, blocking almost all of them but one which got though and cut her face

"Because you where legitimate I was going to be looked over, and you, new born you! You where going to take everything from me!" Isolde yelled as she brought the staff to both hands and raised it above her head

"and I wasn't going to let that happen" she growled out, her eyes glowing with their purple beauty as the tip of the staff started to glow bright blue

"I killed the King and the Queen, and everyone who stood in my way, and now...I'm going to kill you!" She screamed as she brought the staff down

"No!" Eira screamed as she thrust out both of her hands and a ball of ice was launched at Isolde, but it was minor compared to what Isolde had brought down and the ball of ice bounced back and hit Eira dead center of her chest, forcing her back against the icy doors. Isolde was about to bring the staff down on Eira's head when a growl came from the other side of the room and Isolde looked over just as she was tackled across the room by a huge strange snake like thing. Isolde screamed as the staff was dropped, clattering to the ground as she was slammed against the wall, the strange snake like thing roared like a dragon and Eira's eyes went wide as the blue serpent tore at Isolde's body, ripping it to shreds, but red didn't splatter the walls, dark blue came from Isolde's veins and froze on the walls and floor as soon as it hit. Eira was stuck watching, frozen in place as she watched the serpent rip at Isolde a mauled body finally dropped to the ground and the serpent picked it up between its teeth and tossed it into the air and opened its mouth, the body dropped gracefully into its maw and the serpent swallowed before turning its head to Eira. She felt a tremble go though her body but she felt nothing move and thats when she looked down, her skin was turning blue, what was going on? The serpent slithered over to Eira and stopped in front of her, blowing cold air over her face that smelt like cinnamon and her eyes went wide

"Gamil..." she whispered, struggling with her arm as she brought it up to touch his face, his blue reptilian face and Eira gasped

"Did my...my magic do this to you?" she whispered and the face in front of her breathed out another waft of cinnamon over her senses

"I'...I'm so sorry" Eira said as she coughed slightly, she could feel ice running though her veins, followed by a surge of panic and then numbness

"am I...turning into you?" she whispered and then another breath of cinnamon. Eira sighed as she breathed in the spicy scent "what about the people..." Eira said sadly, she could understand Gamil just slightly, she could hear it as if it was in her head, the word '...people...people' just kept going though her head and Eira nodded her head

"They'll die without the water and without food...and I don't know how to stop Isoldes' ice...or if it will stop on its own" she said as she groaned, moving her legs, she bit her lip to hold back a scream as a crack snapped though her knees as she threw herself forward, her nails digging into the leathery blue skin of Gamil's snake like body

"Help me" she whispered "Help you" she said though gasping breaths as if her lungs where starting to fill with ice. The snake seemed to understand as he leaned his larger body against Eira's helping her walk on broken knees as she grabbed the staff in one hand before nodding over at the throne. Gamil seemed to get the idea and helped her wobble over to the throne. Eira stood at the bottom of the steps and took a deep breath as she took the staff in both hands and raised in over her head

"Please let this work" she whispered as she leaned forward, gravity doing the work and pulling her body down, she plunged the bottom of the staff into the ground just as her body hit the stairs, ribs cracking filling her ears and then she felt hot pain run though her body and it gave her just enough strength to say the words she needed to say

"By the words of the old prophesy I create one a new. Omega shall bear the cold forever, until a daughter of warmth comes with power enough to free the people of Omega and bring the light back to the kingdom of the cold" she said just as searing pain roared though her body, her back arched to inhuman lengths and she screamed in agony. A brilliant white flash enveloped the planet, changing from white to blue all across the planet, grass froze and waterfalls stopped trickling, people froze in place and everything went cold as a roar tore from her throat.

 _So Cold..._

 _It was so cold..._

She couldn't remember what her name was any more, she just remembered the cold, frozen, body crippling cold. When was the last time she had eaten? She thought she felt her stomach growl but then she looked up and saw something...what was it? It was metal, and it was...fire? What color was fire? What was fire? She had the vague memory of warmth, of words echoing in her head

 _"Daughter of Warmth, Free us"_ she tried to speak but all she could hear was a vague roaring, and what ever it was that like a flying fire stopped, did it hear? She looked over at the blue serpent next to her, its yellow eyes glowing against its blue icy cold skin, the thoughts he had where the same as hers, was this the warmth coming for them? They roared again, the same words echoing from their mouths up to the red thing above them, but then something opened underneath it, a square space. They heard something scraping and excitement filled them as they saw something fall from the hatch, and then another thing fell, and then another and another. The serpent next to her dashed forward and she followed, her long snake like body pressed against the ground in order to move faster and finally when she got near enough to see she stopped. They where not warmth, evil came from them, it made her shiver

 _"Wrong"_ she thought

" _Evil"_ she thought as she opened her mouth and roared, a beam of magic coming from her mouth and firing at the red thing in the sky but it moved out of the way and soared away like a bird, leaving her and her fellow serpent to look at the things they left. Each and every one of them radiated darkness and evil, they could feel it infecting Omega...Omega...That was familiar, the instinct to protect this...this Omega entered her veins and when she looked over at her fellow serpent she could tell that it went though his veins as well. They agreed. They would make sure these things, these frozen people like things never made it to the capital, never made it to the center of Omega, they would keep them... _so cold._


End file.
